35007
35007 was a band from the Netherlands. Forming in 1991 (though some sources state they date back to the 1980s) this band exuded a mostly instrumental (and by 1999 an entirely instrumental) sound meshing trance, groove, stoner rock, psychedelic rock and space rock, with themes based in space exploration and nature. The band is also known for their enigmatic nature and rarely performing live though 35007 would provide a visual show to compliment their live music for a true multimedia/multi-sensory experience. The band was heavily influential to Europe's stoner and psychedelic scene along with being a key band in the formations of Roadburn Festival. The band's name is considered to be more of a codename and is actually pronounced as "LOOSE". The band's name itself is translated in beghilos, a form of translation common in flipping calculators upside-down. History 35007 was formed in Eindhoven, Netherlands at the end of the eighties with members originating from Dutch indie group The Alabama Kids, who were active from 1989 - . 35007's early line-up consisted of Eeuwout Baart (vocals), Mark Sponselee (sounds, synths), Bertus Fridael (guitar), Jacco Van Rooy (drums), Michel Boekhoudt (bass guitar), Luk Sponselee (vj) and Pidah Kloos (sounds, soundengineer). The band's earliest known live performance was in Effenaar on VPRO on 12 June 1991, with the band releasing demos around the same time. They released their debut album Especially For You on Lazy Eye (and later Stickman Records) in 1994. The band would play a host of shows in the Netherlands and make appearances at various festivals such as Lowlands, Dynamo Open Air, Noorderslag and Mamma Mia. Three years after their debut the band would follow up with the self-titled 35007 in 1997, with Jacco van Rooy leaving and being replaced by Sander Evers on drums. Going into early 1999 the band (along with four other bands) would perform three dates in the Netherlands as a part of the inaugural edition of Roadburn Festival, with the band touring Germany with Beaver throughout the month of February.Myspacethe Beaver Lodge By a certain point in 1999 the band would have their final gig with any kind of vocalist as Eeuwout Baart also left, which left 35007 to continue as a purely instrumental band. Sea of Tranquility saw release in 2001 as the first of their purely instrumental efforts. The group would release their third studio album Liquid the next year via Stickman Records and even be involved with a Stickman Records showcase along with a host of performances in Germany and the Netherlands along with a return to Roadburn in 2003 but by early 2004 the band's live activity would slow down. With Tos Nieuwenhuizen on a new guitar the band would release their final studio outing in 2005 entitled Phase V but have not performed live since with Nieuwenhuizen, Evars, Boekhoudt and Mark Sponslee being the last known lineup. Since Phase V's release many of the members have went on to a host of projects. Mark and Luck Sponslee would be involved in sMTvUz and Group Art Fou until Sponslee's passing in 2012 due to pneumonia. Bertus Fridael would leave the band after the release of Liquid and eventually begin a solo project in 2010 called Mother-Unit. Sander Evars would perform with Gomer Pyle and form Monomyth in 2011 and to date the project remains active. Jacco Van Rooji had performed for Motorpsycho and is now active with Neon Twin. Tos Nieuwenhuizen has performed live mainly with Motorpsycho but mainly as a full-time performer and contributor to Sunn O))). Pidah Kloos has mainly remained active in the Dutch music scene as a producer. Discography Studio Albums *Especially For You (1994) *35007 (1997) *Liquid (2002) *Phase V (2005) Extended Plays *Sea Of Tranquillity (2001) Members *'Mark Sponselee' - Keyboards *'Tos Nieuwenhuizen' - Guitar (2005 - ?) *'Sander Evers' - Drums (1997 - ?) *'Michel Boekhoudt' - Bass (198? - ?) *'Jacco van Rooy' - Drums (198? - 1997) *'Eeuwout Baart' - Vocals (198? - 1999) *'Bertus Fridael' - Guitar *'Pidah Kloos' - Production *'Luk Sponselee' - Visuals *'Murphy van Oijen' - Keyboards External Links *Bandcamp *Official Page *35007 on Stickman *Gig Timeline 2003 *MySpace *35007 on Prog Archives *2001 Flyer *Stickman Special Flyer *Live 1999 *Live 2001 References Category:Band Category:Netherlands Category:Eindhoven Category:Noord-Brabant Category:Stoner Rock Category:Space Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:35007 Category:Trance Category:Groove